


Living Space

by WritLarge



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: A spontaneous offer of a room forces Aster to interact with another person. Jack Overland is not what he anticipated.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Living Space

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this and it turned out longer than expected! I hope you like it hooleydoodley.

Aster is already late when he hurries out of the stairwell and nearly trips over someone sitting in the hall. What the hell?

Oh. 

The kid blocking his way is clearly having a panic attack. He’s not quite sure what to do about that. Aster has seen it before, though his own brand of dysfunction tends towards isolation and depression. He’s been working on that. Hence, the appointment with Lunanoff that he’s late for. 

“Er, you all right, mate?”

The guy looks up and lets out a laugh with a hysterical edge to it, “No. Fuck, sorry.” He pulls his legs in close to make room for Aster to pass.

Aster stalls in place. Thankfully, Mr Lunanoff opens his door further down the hall and comes to his rescue.

“What’s this?” Aster gestures to the young man on the floor. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, hi. I’m Jack Overland. I’m waiting to talk to my advisor.”

“Your advisor? Is something wrong? Perhaps, I can help?” Lunanoff crouches down, which isn’t far as he’s quite short to begin with, and places a gentle hand on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack sighs, “Thanks, but I think I need to drop out, so...”

Drop out? Aster can’t avoid listening in, standing right there. He’d nearly left his masters program, would have if Manfred Lunanoff at Student Support Services hadn’t been able to convince the department to allow him to come back in a year. Professor Mansnoozie had advocated for him too. Aster’s grateful. Coming back had been something to look forward to, a light at the end of the tunnel when his family had died. The accident had come out of nowhere and wrecked him emotionally. He’s back on his feet now. Hopefully, whatever upended Jack’s situation isn’t as tragic.

“Let me get Ms Dani.” The counsellor looks pointedly at Aster, communicating a need for him to keep an eye on things, and then rises to fetch the woman in question.

What the hell he thinks Aster can contribute to the situation is a mystery.

Jack stays on the floor. He seems a little less like he’s about to implode, however. 

Ms Anala Dani comes bursting out of her office, a blur of rainbow coloured hair quickly crossing the length of the hall to reach Jack.

“Oh no. It didn’t go well?”

“I got fired,” Jack says, scowling.

“Jack-”

“And now I can’t escape my insane roommate because I have no job and already paid my rent for the term. There’s no way I can finish this term’s coursework and the next and manage to graduate. I have to cut my losses and drop out.”

“Your classes are going well though!” 

“Professor Black hates me. I have no thesis ideas. I haven’t even bought all my books!”

“You’re panicking. Let’s take this one problem at a time.” She looks at Aster and Mr Lunanoff. “We should take this into my office.”

“Okay,” he rises, sliding up the wall. 

“Come on. We’ll figure out how to work things out with your roommate.”

“It won’t work,” Jack shakes his head. “I can’t live there anymore. I can’t even sleep with him there. It’s useless.” Christ, he looks defeated. 

“I think we’ll have to reschedule, Aster.” Mr Lunanoff is watching Jack. Yeah, the counsellor is probably going to need to help out with this one. 

Aster feels for the guy. It could be worse, but if his roommate is bad enough to make him want to drop out...

“Wait, I-” Three pairs of eyes focus on him. “Er, I mean, if you need a place mine’s pretty big.”

“Aster, are you sure you want to-”

“Yeah.” Yeah, he did. They’d helped him out before. Maybe it’s his turn to pass it on? Money isn’t an issue at all, given the unfortunate inheritance sitting in his bank account. Might as well go to good use. “Sure. Sounds like you only have a year left?”

Jacks nods, his eyes cautiously hopeful, “If I don’t fuck it up completely.”

“Jack-” exasperation is bleeding into Ms Dani’s tone even as she’s smiling.

“All right, then.” Jack heads in with Ms Dani, who exchanges a look with Mr Lunanoff before closing the door.

“That’s a generous offer.” Mr Lunanoff says. “And unusual, for you.”

Aster shrugs, “I have room.”

“I know you do. Well,” he smiles, “perhaps it will bring you out of your shell a little, hmm?”

“Yeah, yeah.” This is familiar territory. Lunanoff is always trying to get him to do something with people outside of painting them. “Go on. I’ll make another appointment. You can give him my number though.”

“I will. Take care, Aster.”


End file.
